Une histoire d'hommes
by Glasgow
Summary: Un évènement va pousser Watson a enfin faire face à ses sentiments pour son colocataire, mais rien n'est jamais aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît... Holmes/Watson
1. Chapter 1

Me voici de retour avec une fic un peu plus longue que d'habitude pour une fois, je vais donc la poster en deux fois. Le second chapitre, déjà prêt, arrivera dans quelques jours ;)

Et j'en rassure certains, que mes récents écrits auraient pu perturber, j'ai pas eu le coeur à faire un drame cette fois^^

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Rentrant chez lui après son habituelle longue journée de consultations, Watson était parfaitement désappointé. Les dernières heures avaient été fatigantes, à croire que tout Londres avait décidé de tomber malade en même temps. Le redoux actuel, aussi inhabituel pour ce mois de janvier que soudain, n'y était certainement pas étranger à la réflexion. Néanmoins le médecin appréciait son métier, de même que la routine qui le caractérisait, le changeant des enquêtes menées tambour battant aux côtés de Holmes. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette même raison qu'il avait tenu l'année précédente à déménager son cabinet de Baker Street à Moxon Street situé à peine à quelques rues de là. De cette façon il était parvenu à séparer les deux aspects principaux de sa vie, ses patients et Holmes. Et puis cela évitait ainsi aux premiers d'être régulièrement importunés lorsque le second débarquait dans la salle d'attente ou de consultations sous quelques prétextes fumeux. Holmes n'avait apprécié que modérément la nouvelle de ce déménagement mais avait fini par se faire une raison en comprenant que Watson n'avait nulle intention de changer d'avis. Désormais le médecin était même convaincu que son ami avait apprécié qu'il ose ainsi lui tenir tête, ce que jamais personne dans son entourage ne faisait habituellement.

Depuis lors les deux hommes avaient repris leur vie et Watson, maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir la paix la journée, n'en appréciait que davantage leurs soirées à deux. Il aimait écouter Holmes jouer du violon, il aimait lui faire la lecture. Mais plus que tout il appréciait leurs conversations régulières au coin du feu. Si leur amitié était parfois bien difficile du fait du caractère pour le moins particulier du détective, elle n'en restait pas pour autant essentielle aux yeux de l'ancien militaire.

Pourtant en rentrant ce soir-là à l'heure du dîner, il ne pensa pas un instant à aller rejoindre son colocataire dans leur salon. L'idée même d'une conversation normale avec lui semblait bien trop improbable étant donné les circonstances. Il avait besoin de faire le point, de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et pour cela la solitude et le silence lui apparaissaient comme essentiels.

Arrivant silencieusement à l'étage qu'il partageait avec le détective, il fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans même prendre la peine de retirer son manteau. Etant donné l'heure il se doutait bien que Holmes devait l'attendre dans leur salon pour le dîner que Mrs. Hudson ne tarderait pas à leur monter, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à se mêler à ce genre d'occupation pour l'instant, pas plus qu'il ne se sentait capable de mener à bien une conversation mondaine. Il avait besoin de calme, de silence… Et par-dessus tout il avait besoin de réfléchir quant aux conséquences de ce qu'il avait appris.

Il s'empressa de remplir la petite baignoire en cuivre avant de se déshabiller rapidement, puis entra dans l'eau, se laisser glisser jusqu'au fond du bac. Ainsi totalement immergé, il accueillit avec satisfaction la sensation de calme qui le gagnait peu à peu. Enfin la paix… Mais alors son esprit n'eut plus aucune raison de ne pas s'imposer à lui.

ooOoo

Plus tôt dans la soirée, sa dernière cliente de la journée était arrivée à son cabinet en larmes. En tant que praticien, il était aussi soucieux de l'état psychique que physique de ses malades, aussi, après être parvenu à la calmer de son mieux, il s'était fait un devoir de l'interroger. La jeune femme s'était d'abord montrée réticente, mais alors que Watson semblait sur le point de changer de sujet elle avait finalement tout raconté, sans que rien ne puisse plus l'arrêter. Watson en apprenant ainsi bien davantage qu'il n'aurait voulu. En tout cas l'essentiel, noyé au milieu de détails inutiles et de révélations intimes qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre, n'avait pas échappé au bon docteur Watson. La raison de son trouble actuel d'ailleurs. L'époux de cette femme avait été emprisonné le matin même, des preuves ayant été rapportées à son encontre concernant des actes contre-natures, accusé d'outrage aux bonnes mœurs. En clair cet homme était un sodomite !

Cela n'aurait pas dû ainsi chiffonner Watson, après tout il avait déjà rencontré des hommes "comme cela". Mais le contexte était alors différent. Il s'agissait généralement de miséreux qui peuplaient les bas fonds londoniens, contraints de vendre leur corps. Des individus de toute façon déjà perdus que Holmes et lui rencontraient parfois au cours de leurs enquêtes. Rien de bien perturbant en somme, chaque société après tout avait sa part d'ombre. Mais cette fois c'était autre chose. Cette cliente était une femme profondément respectable, son mari à n'en pas douter – Watson se souvenait vaguement l'avoir rencontré lors d'une visite à domicile – un avocat en vu. Bref, impensable qu'un homme comme lui soit en fait… Et pourtant.

Après avoir envisagé l'espace d'un instant de rester ainsi au fond de cette baignoire, se noyant volontairement afin de cesser son supplice, le médecin émergea finalement de l'eau, inspirant bruyamment en emplissant ses poumons durement éprouvés. En même temps, puisqu'il était bien incapable d'attenter à sa vie, il reprit le douloureux cours de ses pensées. Si un tel homme pouvait être – quel était déjà le dernier terme à la mode ? – homosexuel, alors tout le monde pouvait bien l'être. Y compris Watson lui-même. Et c'était bien ce détail qui l'affolait. Jamais il ne s'était envisagé comme attiré par le sexe fort. Et pourtant, force lui était désormais d'avouer que toute cette introspection présente faisait remonter pas mal de souvenirs à la surface. Souvenirs qu'il faisait généralement de son mieux pour enfouir au plus profond de son esprit mais qui a cet instant semblaient bien avoir choisi de se jouer de lui. Dans la solitude de sa chambre il lui arrivait certaines nuits de penser à Holmes. Des pensées diablement impures, totalement déplacées, qu'il refoulait bien vite au matin, mais dont il ne pouvait nier l'existence. L'image du corps de Holmes, ferme, si bien dessiné, s'imposait bien souvent à lui lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Ce corps qu'il voulait découvrir, caresser. Qu'il voulait posséder. Evidemment cela était toujours resté un fantasme inavouable et si parfois il lui était même arrivé de se caresser en imaginant la main de son colocataire sur son propre corps, il avait surtout choisi de ne jamais analyser plus avant ces… désirs.

Jusqu'à cet instant. Etait-il… homosexuel lui aussi de par cette attirance pour son compagnon ? Après tout, jamais il n'avait consommé cette relation, cela ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur. Il se plaisait même à croire bien souvent que ce n'était pas par Holmes qu'il était attiré en réalité, mais simplement par son esprit brillant, sa forte personnalité et qu'il avait simplement personnifié ceux-ci d'une façon aussi banale qu'un quelconque désir physique. Attiré par son esprit brillant, sa forte personnalité… Pour un peu ces propos semblaient plutôt être ceux d'un homme amoureux. Mais Watson ne se considérait pas comme amoureux de son compagnon. Comment aurait-il pu seulement l'envisager ? Parce qu'aimer Holmes aurait été remettre en question toute sa personnalité, les fondements même de son existence. En Afghanistan il se souvenait parfaitement que certains de ses frères d'armes mangeaient de ce pain-là. Or cela l'avait parfaitement choqué, tant l'idée de deux hommes se prêtant à des relations charnelles apparaissait comme malsaine, pire, bestiale. Et pourtant, imaginer ces mêmes camarades ensemble était également particulièrement excitant. On n'avait pas idée de supporter pareilles contradictions. Comment un acte pouvait-il à la fois fasciner et ainsi rebuter ? Et c'était justement ce qu'il ressentait à nouveau. Il était attiré par Holmes or cette même attirance le dégoûtait.

Comprendre dans ces circonstances que même les hommes biens pouvaient être capables de ce genre de crimes était l'épreuve de trop pour lui. Comme s'il découvrait du même coup qu'il n'était pas aussi intouchable qu'il aurait aimé le croire.

Tandis qu'il tentait encore une fois de se rassurer en se remémorant le nom des dernières femmes qu'il avait fréquentées, une nouvelle fois l'image de Holmes, offert, lascif, s'imposa à lui. Il ferma les yeux, flottant mollement dans cette eau qui n'était même plus chaude, et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer le gémissement de frustration qui montait en lui. Il ne pouvait penser à Holmes ! Il ne le devait pas ! Et pourtant… Comme animée d'une volonté propre, sa main droite migra vers une partie de son anatomie qui ne se posait pas tant de questions pour sa part. Caressant du bout des doigts cette virilité tendue, il serra plus fort les paupières, comme si ce refus de voir ce qu'il faisait rendait l'acte en lui-même moins dégradant. Puis, toute trace de volonté le quittant définitivement, il empoigna son érection, intensifiant ses mouvements. La délivrance ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Il se répandit dans cette même main qui lui semblait pourtant ne pas être à sa place tandis que tout son corps se tendait, un petit cri lui échappant du même coup.

Et tandis que sa semence se mêlait à l'eau dans laquelle il barbotait, le médecin parvint enfin à faire le vide dans son esprit. Ironiquement c'était toujours plus facile après la jouissance.

ooOoo

Une heure plus tard le médecin trouva finalement le courage de rejoindre le petit salon. Comme il s'y était attendu, il trouva Holmes installé dans son fauteuil favori, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, les yeux clos, semblant presque dormir. Pourtant, ces même yeux jusque-là fermés se posèrent bien vite sur Watson, tandis qu'une expression indéfinissable naissait sur le visage du détective. L'espace d'un instant tout à fait détestable, Watson eut la conviction que son ami savait très exactement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, et, pire encore, les activités auxquelles il s'était prêté dans son bain. Mais aussi clairvoyant soit-il, Holmes ne pouvait décemment deviner ceci. A ce constat, Watson s'autorisa à se détendre légèrement. Très légèrement.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de celui de son ami, acceptant avec un sourire la cigarette qu'il lui tendait, mais au lieu de l'allumer il se contenta de jouer avec. Holmes le considéra un moment en silence avant de se décider finalement à rompre le silence.

« - Vous m'excuserez mon cher, mais lorsque j'ai compris que vos ablutions risquaient de s'éterniser j'ai décidé de dîner sans vous.

- Vous avez bien fait, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon.

- Votre bain vous a fait du bien au moins ? »

Un instant le souvenir de ses caresses solitaires revint à l'esprit du médecin, qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Une boule dans la gorge il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête.

« - Allez-vous bien Watson ? s'inquiéta soudain le détective.

- Je suis fatigué, mentit l'interpellé. »

Mais Holmes ne sembla pas un instant mordre à l'hameçon.

« - Votre état n'aurait-il pas quelque chose à voir avec l'arrestation de maître Graves ? reprit-il sur un ton parfaitement badin.

- Qu… Pardon ? Mais enfin comme savez… ?

- Cela fait la une des faits divers, expliqua tranquillement le détective. Or je crois me souvenir que vous comptez justement une Mrs. Graves parmi vos plus fidèles clientes. Je n'étais pas sûr jusque-là du lien entre eux, mais étant donné votre état actuel doublé de votre propension à compatir pour vos patients, je suppose que l'épouse esseulée est venue se confier à vous. Pas difficile de faire le rapprochement, j'ose croire que même Lestrade serait parvenu à ce résultat.

- Eh bien…, bafouilla Watson, pas étonné outre mesure mais pourtant ennuyé d'avoir ainsi été percé à jour. Oui, comme toujours vous avez raison.

- Et je suppose que vous allez m'expliquer combien cet entretien fut déprimant.

- En réalité je n'avais nulle intention de vous en parler, mais puisque vous avez abordé vous-même le sujet, oui je vous le confirme, ce fut passablement difficile. »

Un bref haussement d'épaules accompagna cette réflexion.

« - Cet homme est stupide, marmonna Holmes, les yeux pétillants d'une malice tout à fait malvenue. »

Déçu d'entendre pareille remarque dans la bouche même d'un homme pourtant lui-même tellement hors de la norme, Watson le fixa avec tristesse, le feu aux joues.

« - Pour avoir été attiré par un homme ? Je vous imaginais plus tolérant.

- En fait je faisais plutôt référence à sa façon de s'être ainsi fait surprendre. Quand on pratique quelque chose d'aussi illégale, on prend des précautions. Surpris en galante compagnie dans la chambre conjugale par la femme de charges, tout de même…

- On dirait presque que vous parlez en connaissance de cause.

- Ce qui prouve bien ma discrétion puisque jusqu'ici vous ne vous doutiez de rien.

- Holmes ? Vous voulez dire que…

- Hey mon vieux, c'est vous qui vous targuez de tout connaître de moi. Je vous démontre simplement le contraire.

- Et vous osez m'avouer ce… détail, qui pourrait pourtant vous envoyer droit en prison.

- Oseriez-vous me dénoncer ? demanda Holmes, manifestement tout particulièrement amusé par le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Bien sûr que non, mais puisque vous parliez de discrétion je m'étonne que vous vous confiez ainsi à moi.

- Depuis le temps que nous vivons ensemble j'ai pensé que je pouvais me montrer franc avec vous.

- Eh bien j'apprécie, souffla Watson, pour sa part tout à fait gêné par l'évolution de l'échange. »

Holmes quitta son fauteuil pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre, tournant sciemment le dos à son ami, sa façon à lui de lui donner la possibilité de se défiler si d'aventure c'était ce qu'il désirait.

« - Et puis, dit-il lentement, il me semble bien ne pas être le seul à nourrir ce genre de penchants pour le sexe fort.

- Je… ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Holmes, bafouilla Watson.

- Et moi je suis sûr du contraire, affirma Holmes avant de se murer dans le silence. »

Silence que Watson, très éprouvé, n'osa pas briser. Contemplant le dos de son ami, il se plongea plutôt dans ses pensées. Holmes l'avait-il percé à jour ? Pas impossible connaissant son sens de la déduction. Mais en même temps, qu'y avait-il à percer à jour ? Le médecin n'avait-il pas admis que non, il n'était de toute façon aucunement attirer par les hommes ? Sa fixation physique sur son colocataire n'était rien d'autre que le fruit du surmenage qui était le sien ces derniers temps. Dans ces conditions, il n'avait rien à cacher. Holmes n'avait donc rien à découvrir, il s'amusait simplement avec lui, comme il le faisait tellement souvent. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, les yeux du détective brillaient d'une petite lueur qui mit Watson proprement mal à l'aise.

« - Watson, vous mieux que quiconque savez combien il m'est facile de lire dans l'esprit d'autrui. J'avais deviné votre inclination probablement bien avant que vous-même ne la soupçonniez seulement. J'ai eu jusqu'ici la décence de ne pas en parler, mais après tout c'est en quelque sorte vous qui avez mis le sujet sur la table ce soir.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, grogna le médecin.

- En ce cas peut-être pourrais-je simplement me contenter de vous faire une démonstration.

- Une… démonstration ? demanda Watson en déglutissant avec difficulté. »

Il était terriblement inquiet et en même temps un certain intérêt quant aux propos de Holmes naissait en lui, une excitation parfaitement malvenue mais ironiquement également rassurante. L'esprit fonctionnant à plein régime, pesant le pour et le contre sans fin, Watson décida finalement de prendre la décision la plus censée de toute sa vie. Il choisit de ne rien faire. Quoi que fasse Holmes, il ne l'en dissuaderait pas, ni ne l'encouragerait davantage. Il se contenta donc courageusement de soutenir le regard de son ami, ses mains tremblantes à présent posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, luttant au mieux pour conserver un semblant de calme.

Prenant à juste titre cette absence de réaction pour un assentiment, le détective s'avançait vers lui d'un pas conquérant. Arrivant à sa hauteur il lui adressa un sourire carnassier, qui mit Watson davantage mal à l'aise si c'était possible, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le médecin laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine comme s'il avait eu une quelconque velléité d'évasion.

« - Détendez-vous mon vieux, lança Holmes, pour sa part totalement calme. Vous savez que jamais je ne profiterais de vous. Cette fois encore je ne vais rien faire que vous ne désiriez réellement, même si vous-même n'en avez pas conscience. »

Et avant que Watson ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour repousser l'autre homme, deux lèvres avides se posèrent sur les siennes. Au même moment, Holmes entreprit de se mouvoir lentement contre lui. A ce contact contre son entrejambe, Watson se raidit, laissant échapper un grognement tout en se mordant les lèvres. Le plaisir déferlait dans ses veines, se répandant dans son corps tout entier par vagues successives. Déjà il se sentait durcir et pouvait remarquer que Holmes était dans le même état que lui.

« - Holmes…, articula péniblement le médecin, le souffle court, les idées plus vraiment claires.

- Laissez-vous faire, murmura l'interpellé. Laissez-vous faire. »

Demande inutile, c'était très exactement ce que Watson faisait de toute façon. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre d'ailleurs ? Jamais son corps ne s'était montré aussi réceptif, jamais plaisir ne lui avait paru si délicieux. Il voulait plus, toujours plus, comme si à ce stade rien ne pouvait plus le rassasier. Semblant lire en lui, son compagnon fit en sorte de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. Holmes posa la main sur le membre tendu qu'il sentait poindre sous l'épais pantalon de tweed. L'effet fut immédiat tandis que la caresse se précisait. Watson lâcha un cri, avançant le bassin pour accentuer le contact. Holmes continua à le travailler lentement, tout en revenant goûter ses lèvres encore et encore.

Les yeux clos, tout à ses sensations, le médecin sursauta lorsque la voix de son camarade raisonna, rendue sourde, presque méconnaissable, par le plaisir que lui aussi semblait prendre.

« - Watson, voudriez-vous… »

Et tandis que le jeune homme s'interrogeait sur le sens de ces paroles pour le moins obscures, le regard de Holmes descendit vers sa propre entrejambe, apparemment mise à rude épreuve par le carcan de tissu qui l'emprisonnait. Sans en comprendre la raison, Watson se fendit d'un petit sourire puis il porta une main pataude vers cet endroit qui semblait si demandeur. Cela sembla parfaitement satisfaire le propriétaire de la zone en question, qui ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« - Vous êtes doué à cela Watson, n'en doutez jamais. »

Acquiesçant doucement mais ne desserrant les dents à aucun moment, le médecin, encore surpris par le tour surréaliste que venaient de prendre les évènements, enfoui son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

Continuant à bouger de concert en gémissant à qui mieux mieux, il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour succomber. Watson abdiqua le premier, se répandant en un grognement dans son vêtement. Ses doigts se contractant rudement autour du membre déjà douloureusement mis à l'épreuve de Holmes, il n'en fallut pas davantage à celui-ci pour se laisser aller à son tour. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans les bras de l'autre homme, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

« - Voilà, entre autre chose, de quoi sont capables deux hommes ensemble, lança-t-il après un moment en se redressant, une petite lueur d'intense satisfaction illuminant son regard. »

Watson pour sa part ne pipait mots. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés et il semblait désormais en proie à une profonde réflexion.

Conscient de son trouble et ne désirant nullement le brusquer, Holmes se releva donc en respectant le silence de son ami.

John, encore pantelant, restait prostré sur son fauteuil, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits tout en fixant Holmes qui, une nouvelle cigarette à la bouche, arpentait tranquillement la pièce de long en large, l'air parfaitement serein.

« - Holmes, je ne suis pas comme cet homme, s'écria brusquement le médecin, brisant du même coup la toute relative quiétude de la pièce. Je ne suis pas un… sodomite. »

Le dernier mot sortit avec difficulté et ne fut guère plus qu'un murmure.

« - Je sais Watson.

- J'ai bien l'intention de rencontrer une femme, de me marier un jour…

- Je sais Watson.

- De fonder un jour une famille…

- Je sais Watson, répéta Holmes avec cette fois un bref soupir, comme s'il commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu. »

Il n'avait forcé Watson à rien, ce qui venait de se passer entre eux était de leur fait à tous deux, il ne voulait pas désormais de ce rôle de confesseur.

« - Et cela, ce que nous venons de faire, n'arrivera plus jamais, reprit Watson sans rien remarquer de sa lassitude. »

A cette réplique, le détective se contenta de hausser brièvement les épaules. Qu'aurait-il pu décemment répondre à cela ?

Irrité par cette absence de réaction qu'il jugeait proprement inadaptée étant donné les circonstances, Watson lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever d'un bond. Grimaçant en sentant contre sa peau son sous-vêtement encore moite de sa semence, il n'hésita qu'une instant sur la conduite à tenir pour finalement quitter brusquement la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Holmes haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules tout en allant prendre place dans le fauteuil quitté par son ami. Quelque chose lui disait que les récents évènements ne tarderaient pas à se reproduire. Restait à espérer que Watson cette fois saurait davantage gérer la situation.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours chaud au coeur. Et voici donc la suite et fin de cette petite fic, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Comme l'avais prédit Holmes, durant les mois puis les années suivantes, le type de corps à corps auquel ils s'étaient prêté ce soir-là se reproduit régulièrement, systématiquement du fait de Watson. A plusieurs reprises au début Holmes lui-même avait tenté de réitérer cette étreinte, mais avait été tout bonnement rejeté à chaque fois. Désormais il avait compris, seul John était celui qui provoquait les choses, lui ne faisant qu'en profiter chaque fois. Voilà l'une de leurs règles d'or.

Une autre de leurs règles c'était de ne jamais aborder ce sujet délicat. Le soir venu Watson rejoignait parfois – à vrai dire de plus en plus souvent avec le temps – son colocataire dans sa chambre, partageant sa couche, se donnant à lui avec ce qui s'apparaissait presque à de la soumission. Et une fois le détective endormit, il regagnait sa propre chambre. Pas une fois Holmes n'avait eu la chance de se réveiller au petit matin aux côtés de son amant. Et dans la journée ensuite ils n'en parlaient plus. Une fois, quelques mois après leur première fois, Holmes avait essayé d'amener le sujet sur le tapis. Il désirait savoir où cette relation allait les mener, comprendre ce que son compagnon attendait exactement de lui. Lorsqu'il avait vu où il voulut en venir, Watson l'avait brusquement interrompu, avait précisé, un brin hystérique, qu'il n'était pas un sodomite puis s'était tout bonnement refermé sur lui-même, ne desserrant pas les dents pendant des jours.

Holmes avait parfaitement compris la leçon et n'avait plus rien tenté. Depuis lors, Watson semblait avoir tout pouvoir au sein de leur couple. Quoi que couple ne soit pas fondamentalement le terme le plus approprié concernant leur relation. Holmes voyait davantage cela comme une entente, presque un échange de bons procédés. A la vérité, il aimait faire l'amour à John Watson. Il aimait posséder ce corps d'éphèbe sur lequel le temps semblait n'avoir aucune emprise. Il aimait le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser… Alors si le prix à payer pour cela ensuite était de feindre la plus banale des amitiés, eh bien soit !

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas un couple dans le sens le plus stricte du terme, leur relation n'en était pas moins demeurée longtemps exclusive. Watson n'était plus sorti plus avec des femmes dans le vague espoir ensuite de passer la nuit avec elles après le début de leur étrange arrangement. Holmes pour sa part ne regardait même plus les autres hommes qu'il pouvait croiser, tous avaient perdu leur attrait.

Cette relation pour le moins originale remontait déjà à trois ans et si de nom ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple, dans les faits ils en étaient pourtant proches. Ainsi, Sherlock estimait avoir tous les avantages de la vie à deux sans les inconvénients inhérents d'habitude à ce genre de situation. Il y avait la complicité et le sexe, mais certainement pas la jalousie, les prises de bec et les échanges de sentiments éhontés. Dire "Je t'aime" était si surfait, inutile. Holmes ne l'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit et pour la toute première fois, alors même que c'était la seule fois justement où il se savait ironiquement amoureux, personne ne le lui reprochait.

Pourtant depuis quelques semaines le détective devait admettre que les choses avaient changé. Watson était moins présent, sortait davantage en dehors de ses consultations et régulièrement lorsqu'il le rejoignait dans son lit, Holmes sentait sur sa peau une imperceptible odeur d'un parfum léger et féminin. Mais leurs ébats nocturnes étaient toujours aussi passionnés et leur complicité en journée toujours aussi forte, aussi Holmes avait tenté d'ignorer les signes. Il n'était pas un adepte de la politique de l'autruche en général, mais pour une fois qu'il était parvenu à ouvrir son cœur, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait à qui que ce soit lui y compris, il se sentait le devoir de se préserver.

Néanmoins la veille, lorsqu'il avait remarqué une trace de rouge à lèvres sur le col de la chemise de Watson, il avait compris qu'il était temps d'assumer la situation.

ooOoo

Il venait de passer une bonne partie de la journée à réfléchir au discours qu'il lui tiendrait, tout en fumant pipe sur pipe. Un temps sa chère amie la cocaïne l'avait tenté, mais estimant qu'avoir les idées claires seraient un atout non négligeable pour ce qu'il prévoyait, il était parvenu à résister et en était par ailleurs ressorti plutôt fier de lui.

A présent, alors qu'il observait son dîner intact et froid depuis longtemps, il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Malgré l'heure tardive, Watson n'était toujours pas rentré et nul besoin d'être le plus grand enquêteur du pays pour deviner avec qui il était occupé. La propriétaire du rouge à lèvres…

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que Holmes décida finalement de se retirer dans sa chambre, doutant pour autant être capable de s'endormir, ressentant jusque dans sa chair la cruelle absence de son compagnon.

Comme il s'en était douté, le sommeil le fuit avec application et il passa les deux heures suivantes à ressasser ses pensées sombres, se tournant et se retournant sans fin entre ces draps qui avaient accueilli jusque-là tant de bons moments. Et alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir avant que des bruits de pas discrets mais bien volontaires ne raisonnent dans la pièce, brisant ce silence jusqu'alors tellement oppressant.

Sans un mot, le médecin vint se glisser à ses côtés, se blottissant contre lui, ses lèvres trouvant d'autorité leur place dans le cou d'un Holmes parfaitement désappointé part une telle conduite. Comment Watson pouvait-il passer la soirée à conter fleurette à une jeune femme pour ensuite venir le retrouver ainsi ? Cela dépassait tout bonnement l'entendement. Le détective s'apprêtait à lui en faire la remarque, mais une main habilement glissée dans son sous-vêtement le coupa dans son élan.

Au diable ses bonnes résolutions ! décida-t-il. Il pouvait tout aussi bien aborder pareil sujet fâcheux un peu plus tard, il n'était certainement plus à une demi-heure près.

Repoussant légèrement Watson, il le fit rouler sous lui. Il voulait bien se montrer coopératif, mais il n'entendait pas pour autant perdre tout le contrôle de la situation.

Les quelques vêtements qu'ils portaient furent rapidement retirés à force de gestes enfiévrés. Les baisers se firent plus pressants tandis que les caresses devenaient davantage ciblées, plus affolantes. Et durant tout ce temps, comme à chaque fois dans ces moments-là, les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot, comme si leurs corps seuls participaient à cette explosion des sens.

Seul changement notable par rapport à leurs précédentes étreintes, lorsque Holmes posséda son amant, il se montra un peu plus brutal, moins tendre que d'habitude, ses actes se faisant le vecteur de sa rancœur, de cette peine qu'il niait pourtant de toutes ses forces. Watson pour autant ne trouva rien à y redire, acceptant volontiers cette fougue qui faisait finalement grimper le plaisir plus vite. Rarement par le passé il n'avait crié comme il cria cette fois lorsque la jouissance l'emporta et Holmes ne vit rien d'autre dans cette soumission qu'une victoire amère.

Reprenant ensuite leurs esprits, allongés côte à côte, déjà ils ne se touchaient plus, comme s'il eut été sale que leurs peaux s'effleurent encore après s'être si intimement mêlées. Pourtant dans son désir de franchise, Holmes se rapprocha presque imperceptiblement du médecin. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à celui-ci pour s'en apercevoir, se faisant alors un devoir de se rapprocher du bord du lit, laissant une fois de plus avec Holmes cette distance qu'il estimait respectable.

Davantage blessé qu'il ne l'aurait cru par ce geste, le détective fut enfin capable de passer à l'action. Glissant un bras derrière sa tête dans une attitude qui se voulait nonchalante, il se composa un visage parfaitement serein et prit la parole d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché, à l'opposé de ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

« - Comptez-vous l'épouser Watson ?

- Pourrais-je savoir de qui vous parlez ?

- A votre avis ? De la demoiselle qui vous accapare tant en ce moment. »

Un silence parfaitement gêné accueillit cette réplique. Silence que n'eut aucun mal à analyser Holmes.

« - Vous pensiez sincèrement que je ne me doutais de rien ? s'enquit-il, amusé. Je vous l'ai pourtant dit bien souvent, vous ne pouvez rien me cacher.

- Manifestement, marmonna le médecin, dépité. Pardonnez-moi Holmes, mais je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet avant d'être sûr de…

- Vos sentiments à son égard ? proposa Holmes en le voyant hésiter.

- Tout à fait.

- Je vois. Et concernant ma question précédente donc ?

- Holmes, croyez-vous sincèrement que ce soit le moment idéal pour parler de cela ?

- Le moment me semble aussi bien choisi qu'un autre. Je vous vois d'ailleurs si peu en ce moment… »

Il n'avait pas prévu de rajouter cette dernière remarque qui apparaissait comme un peu trop mélancolique, mais elle lui avait échappé sans qu'il n'y prenne garde.

Comprenant qu'ils marchaient désormais sur la corde raide, Watson eut le bon sens de ne pas relever ces paroles.

« - Eh bien pour vous répondre, je ne suis sûr de rien. La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais aborder ce sujet aussi tôt avec vous.

- Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, on ne peut rien vous cacher, nota Watson avec un sourire fatigué. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi mais je pense avoir passé l'âge de me montrer difficile, ne croyez-vous pas ? D'autant que ma vie professionnelle ne joue pas vraiment en ma faveur non plus.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi un médecin déplairait à une jeune femme, s'étonna Holmes. Elles recherchent en priorité un certain rang social et vous n'êtes pas trop mal placé à ce niveau ce me semble.

- Je ne pensais pas à mon métier officiel, mais plutôt à mon activité de biographe, de toutes ces aventures que je mène à vos côtés…

- Oh !

- Elle ne semble pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure, c'est bon signe à mon sens. »

A nouveau le silence se fit dans la chambre tandis que chacun tentait d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit. Et surtout tout ce que cela sous-entendait pour eux.

« - Et qu'en est-il de nous ? demanda subitement Holmes plus tristement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- Je vous l'ai dit, elle ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je continue à vous assister.

- Non Watson, je ne parle pas de cet aspect de notre relation, s'écria la détective. Je parle de vous et moi… De ce que nous faisons la nuit au lit… De ce que nous venons de faire.

- Vous parlez de… Holmes, nous étions d'accord à ce sujet, il n'y a pas de nous !

- Oui, je sais, soupira Holmes, dépité. Il n'y a pas de nous, tout comme vous n'êtes pas homosexuel. Il n'empêche, vous ne pouvez nier ce temps que nous passons dans l'intimité. Depuis trois ans, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous entretenons une relation tout ce qu'il y a d'homosexuelle. Le nier ne chang…

- La ferme Holmes ! rugit le médecin en bondissant hors du lit. Taisez-vous ! »

S'interrompant, l'interpellé le fixa avec étonnement. Certes Watson avait son caractère parfois, mais ce genre de réaction aussi violente ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était… perturbant. Et assez terrifiant à la vérité.

« - Quand donc comprendrez-vous que je ne veux pas en parler ? continuait le médecin avec la même hargne tout en s'habillant précipitamment. Vous ne me respectez pas ! Vous ne m'avez jamais respecté ! Je vous déteste ! Vous comprenez cela au moins Holmes ? Je vous déteste ! M'avoir obligé à tomber amoureux de vous était cruel. Abject ! Même pour vous. »

Tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de boutonner sa chemise, Holmes pouvait voir ses mains trembler de rage. Le détective estima que relever cette déclaration d'amour parfaitement originale n'était pas judicieux. Il tenta donc simplement de se défendre de son mieux, espérant par la même calmer le jeu.

« - Watson, vous ne pouvez nier le fait que je ne vous ai jamais poussé à rien. Vous avez beau refuser cette situation, elle est autant votre fait que du mien.

- Vous m'avez séduit ! Vous saviez que je ne voulais pas… et vous m'avez séduit. Qu'étais-je pour vous ? Un sujet d'expérience ? Un jeu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, votre façon d'agir était vile. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la pièce encore à moitié dévêtu. Holmes put entendre ses pas rageurs raisonner dans le couloir puis la porte de la seconde chambre claquer.

Hagard il promena sa main entre les draps encore chauds que son amant venait tout juste de quitter puis se redressa, promenant son regard dans la pièce. Tout ne s'était clairement pas passé comme il l'avait espéré. Il se sentait à présent bien naïf à ce sujet. Comment avait-il pu penser que Watson lui tomberait simplement dans les bras parce qu'il en faisait la demande ? Son ami ne lui avait-il pas fait comprendre au fil des années qu'il ne pouvait assumer une telle relation ? Pourquoi aurait-il changé d'avis ce soir ? Dans le fond, Holmes ne lui en voulait même pas. Il savait combien le poids de la société pouvait être difficile à supporter. Lui était anticonformiste, se différencier des autres lui apparaissait comme évident, voir même essentiel. Mais Watson… Son engagement pour se battre au nom de son pays, son métier,… Tout démontrait combien il était respectueux de la société. Alors s'il devait se marier pour coller à ce qu'on attendait de lui, il n'était pas du genre à hésiter. Même s'il n'aimait nullement sa promise, de cela Holmes en était persuadé. C'était d'ailleurs probablement ce qui rendait cette situation si difficile.

Se levant, le détective passa sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce à son tour. La confrontation ne s'était certes pas bien passée, mais l'idée de s'endormir sur tous ces non-dits était au-dessus de ses forces. Remontant rapidement le couloir avant que son courage ne l'abandonne, il alla frapper à la porte de son compagnon.

« - Allez-vous en Holmes, grogna le médecin. »

Il n'y avait plus de trace de colère dans sa voix, mais Holmes estima que le battant de bois qui les séparait y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

« - Watson, ouvrez-moi, demanda-t-il.

- Laissez-moi. Pour ce soir nous en avons assez dit je pense.

- Watson… »

Cette fois seul un silence oppressant lui répondit. Abattu Holmes se laissa glisser au sol, ne trouvant la force de s'éloigner davantage de l'autre homme. Qui sait, Watson retrouverait peut-être la raison et le laisserait finalement entrer.

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, Watson contempla un instant ses yeux cernés dans le miroir accroché au-dessus de sa commode. A voir son aspect, sa nuit blanche ne lui avait pas réussi. Mais le sommeil s'était fait un devoir de le fuir toute la nuit, ne lui offrant pas le moindre instant de répit lors duquel il aurait pu cesser de songer à sa situation, ou cesser de se torturer plus simplement. La journée s'annonçait douloureusement longue, d'autant qu'il n'était parvenu à se persuader de faire le bon choix avec cette demande en mariage qu'il avait prévue. Mais en se noyant dans le travail comme il en avait l'intention il pouvait espérer souffler un peu.

Seul avantage à son insomnie, il était à présent particulièrement tôt ainsi il pouvait espérer partir à son cabinet avant le réveil de son colocataire. Il avait bien conscience que la veille rien n'avait été réglé et qu'une nouvelle conversation s'imposerait tôt ou tard, mais pas avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Le serait-il d'ailleurs un jour ? Ce n'était pas certain pour autant. Il craignait que Holmes ne comprenne qu'il désirait davantage se marier par convention que par réel amour. Or l'avouer à Holmes revenait à avouer ses faiblesses et de cela il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Quittant finalement sa chambre, il manqua de tomber en trébuchant devant sa porte sur une forme recroquevillée par terre. Forme qui immédiatement s'anima, remuant en grognant. Recouvrant son équilibre avec difficulté, il baissa les yeux et fixa avec étonnement l'homme allongé à ses pieds.

« - Holmes, ne me dites pas que vous avez passé la nuit ici, dit-il d'un ton plus amusé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

L'interpellé s'étira en étouffant un bâillement puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, avant de parvenir enfin à fixer son regard sur l'autre homme.

« - Eh bien cela dépend. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque six heures.

- En ce cas si je vous le dit.

- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? reprit Watson d'une voix douce.

- En fait je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, expliqua le détective en se levant. »

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. La veille il s'était un instant assis à même le sol en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de plaider sa cause lorsqu'il reverrait le médecin. Il avait alors dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Vous vouliez me parler peut-être ? insista Watson en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Peut-être, marmonna Holmes, volontairement évasif.

- C'est inutile Holmes. »

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence, mais au moment où le médecin ouvrait la porte de leur salle commune, la voix sourde Holmes éclata vivement.

« - Elle ne vous mérite pas Watson !

- Vous ne la connaissez même pas.

- Qu'importe ! Aucune ne vous mérite. Toutes celles que vous avez fréquentées, que vous fréquenterez encore… Aucune n'est assez bien pour vous.

- Alors que vous oui bien sûr, ironisa Watson.

- C'est vous qui venez de le dire, nota Holmes avec un petit sourire.

- Très amusant. Ecoutez, vous et moi n'avons aucun avenir. Le nier serait inutile, conclu l'ancien militaire en entrant dans la pièce, Holmes sur les talons.

- Au moins vous reconnaissez qu'il y a un vous et moi. Je vois cela comme un progrès. »

Réalisant ce qu'il venait effectivement de dire, Watson se mordit violemment la lèvre en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Le manque de sommeil avait décidemment un effet dévastateur sur lui. A moins qu'il ne le rende plus clairvoyant finalement. Seigneur, pensa-t-il avec amertume, même ses pensées les plus basiques s'embrouillaient. Il se sentait totalement démuni et avait de surcroit la sinistre impression que cela n'arrêterait pas Holmes, bien au contraire.

Le détective s'installa dans son propre fauteuil, calant sa pipe entre ses dents et craquant une allumette. Il prit tout son temps pour savourer cet instant, rien de meilleur que la première pipe de la journée confiait-il bien souvent à son colocataire, tandis que le regard perçant et inquiet de Watson ne le quittait pas.

« - Ecoutez mon vieux, je sais bien que nous n'avons aucun avenir au sens stricte du terme, commença-t-il d'une voix lente. Je n'avais de toute façon nulle intention de vous demander en mariage. De même, nous aurons beau nous entraîner encore et encore, je ne vous apprends rien je suppose en vous disant que nous serons bien incapables de parvenir à fonder une famille un jour.

- Holmes ! grogna le médecin. Pour l'amour du ciel, vous ne pourriez pas rester sérieux une minute ?

- J'essaie simplement de détendre l'atmosphère, vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir pour cela.

- Certes, souffla Watson en se frottant les yeux. »

En se levant il n'avait qu'une hâte, filer à son cabinet le plus rapidement possible. Pourtant à présent l'idée même de quitter cette pièce lui apparaissait comme totalement incongrue. Il avait beau tout faire en permanence pour le nier, auprès de Holmes il se sentait bien. Bien mieux qu'aux côtés de n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes.

« - Tout ce que je prétends vous faire comprendre, reprit Holmes, c'est que nous ne pouvons nier le lien qui existe entre nous. Même s'il ne s'agit pas d'amour – Watson grimaça à ce mot – mais simplement d'une profonde amitié doublée d'une attirance physique, j'estime que cela est déjà beaucoup. Mettre tout cela en danger pour une femme quelconque et la perspective d'un mariage qui ne sera pas heureux est tout bonnement criminel.

- Je vous l'ai dit, jamais elle ne se mettra entre nous, plaida Watson.

- Pourtant si vous l'épousez vous irez vivre avec elle. Jamais plus vous ne pourrez venir me rejoindre durant la nuit comme vous le faites si souvent. Réfléchissez à cela mon cher. Au petit matin vous avez beau nier nos ébats nocturnes, le fait est qu'ils ont bien lieu et que je sais que vous les appréciez tout autant que moi. »

Watson pâlit en entendant ce discours qui était pourtant on ne peut plus proche de la réalité, mais, fait, nouveau, il ne pensa pas un instant à s'emporter contre les propos de son ami. Par le passé il s'était souvent laissé dire que la nuit était réputée pour porter conseil et il prenait conscience de la force de cette expression à présent. Ces dernières heures passées à analyser les propos échangés la veille, de même que ses propres sentiments, avaient porté ses fruits. Il était sûr d'une chose désormais, s'il n'aimait pas Holmes, et de cela il était pratiquement convaincu, en tout cas il aimait le temps passé à ses côtés, quelque soient leurs activités. Et perdre tout cela pour un avenir somme toute bien incertain s'apparentait sans aucun doute à de la folie. Pour autant, cette folie qui était la sienne depuis si longtemps il ne se sentait pas capable de l'abandonner ainsi. Aussi sordide soit-elle, elle avait tout de même un petit côté rassurant.

« - Holmes, quelles garanties puis-je avoir de vous ?

- Quelles… garanties ?

- Dans cette relation hors normes qui est la notre, que me restera-t-il lorsque vous vous serez lassé de moi ?

- Eh bien je ne veux pas vous mentir, je ne peux donc rien vous promettre. Mais si cela devait arriver, et j'insiste sur le si tant pareil dénouement me semble improbable, au moins aurais-je été capable de vous rendre heureux en attendant.

- Mais qui vous dit que je suis heureux justement ? s'enquit Watson en plantant son regard flamboyant dans le sien pour lui démontrer combien il était sérieux. Je veux dire, réellement heureux ? Je suis bien trop mal à l'aise avec cette relation pour être heureux.

- Vous ne semblez pas malheureux pour autant.

- Alors nous dirons que je cache bien mon jeu, voilà tout. Ce qui d'ailleurs tend à remettre en question cette théorie qui veut que vous me connaissiez si bien.

- Mais vous aimez le danger, plaida Holmes qui venait de perdre pas mal de sa superbe.

- Pas dans ma vie privée ! Tenez, vous savez ce que je vais faire ?... Oui, définitivement c'est le bon choix. »

Et tandis que Holmes le fixait avec incompréhension, le médecin continuait à se parler à lui-même, comme pour mieux se persuader qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il fallait.

« - Bien sûr je n'ai pas de bague mais elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur je suppose. Elle dit elle-même apprécier mon côté audacieux…

- Watson ? »

Ce dernier bondit sur ses pieds, une lueur de détermination totalement inédite dans le regard.

« - Je vais aller la demander en mariage de ce pas, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton parfaitement ferme et déterminé.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas…

- Oh si je peux. Regardez-moi ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

La mort dans l'âme, Holmes alla se planter devant la fenêtre et vit son compagnon traverser la rue d'un pas sûr qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Hudson ne fasse son entrée dans la pièce avec un plateau contenant le petit-déjeuner des deux hommes.

« - Tout va bien Mr. Holmes ? demanda-t-elle de ce ton maternel qu'elle lui réservait lorsqu'il ne s'employait pas à détruire tout l'étage avec l'une de ses expérience farfelues ou à cribler ses murs de balles de révolver.

« - Au contraire, tout va mal, marmonna le détective en se tournant vers elle, la fixant avec suspicion. Mrs. Hudson, le docteur Watson ne prendra pas son petit-déjeuner.

- Cet homme se tuera à la tâche, soupira la logeuse.

- Comme vous dites, maugréa Holmes en reprenant sa place à son poste d'observation pour constater que le médecin n'était plus dans la rue. »

Mrs. Hudson, quelques pas derrière lui, le considéra un moment avant qu'un petit sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres.

« - Vous vous êtes disputés peut-être ? interrogea-t-elle pour la forme. »

Seul un grognement exaspéré lui répondit.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr. Holmes, ça ne durera pas bien longtemps. Il tient bien trop à vous pour cela, conclu-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. »

Sursautant à cette dernière remarque, Holmes se tourna vers elle et la regarda quitter la pièce. L'espace d'un bref instant, il eut la désagréable sensation qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la véritable nature de la relation qui unissait ses deux locataires.

Une fois seul, le détective se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, bien décidé à passer le reste de la journée à ruminer puisque ce cher Lestrade n'avait même pas la décence de lui apporter un petit meurtre à résoudre pour le sortir de sa solitude.

ooOoo

Il avait fini par se perdre dans ses pensées, les yeux clos, sa pipe éteinte depuis longtemps entre les lèvres, sans voir le temps passer. Watson aurait tout aussi bien pu l'avoir quitté depuis des jours, cela n'aurait pas fait de différence pour lui.

Soudain, il fut ramené à la réalité par le bruit bien caractéristique d'une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Son cœur s'accéléra sensiblement lorsqu'il reconnu la démarche bien particulière de son sans nul doute fraîchement fiancé colocataire. Il se fit alors la promesse que si Watson avait ramené avec lui l'heureuse promise dans le but de faire les présentations, lui sauterait par la fenêtre sans plus de cérémonie.

Soulevant courageusement les paupières lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il constata avec soulagement que le médecin était seul. Et passablement agité encore. Il s'apprêtait à l'interroger sur les raisons de cette effervescence lorsque Watson le rejoint. S'agenouillant devant lui, il alla se blottir dans ses bras. De plus en plus perdu face à l'originalité de la situation, Holmes se laissa faire de bonne grâce, facilitant même l'étreinte en se rapprochant davantage de lui.

« - Watson ? osa-t-il finalement. »

L'interpellé leva la tête et attira le visage du détective à lui, capturant ses lèvres sans une once d'hésitation. Ce baiser semblait désespéré, mais tout à fait passionnel au demeurant. Et Holmes, glissant une main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis nota qu'il s'agissait là de leur premier baiser en dehors de leurs habituelles étreintes nocturnes.

« - Watson ? répéta-t-il lorsque le médecin s'écarta finalement de lui, le fixant avec tendresse.

- Pardonnez-moi Holmes. Pour tout l'inconfort que j'ai dû vous causer ces derniers temps par mon incapacité à faire un choix je m'excuse auprès de vous. Si vous le voulez à présent, j'ai certes besoin de temps pour apprendre à être définitivement à l'aise, mais je me refuse à vous perde.

- La demoiselle aurait-elle émis une objection quant à votre demande ? s'enquit le détective, ne pouvant retenir ce besoin de l'asticoter qui était le sien si souvent.

- Je ne suis pas allé la voir, souffla Watson. Arrivé devant chez elle, j'ai simplement fait demi-tour, incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette entreprise qui paraissait pourtant censée. Par votre faute. Sur le chemin je n'ai pu m'empêcher de repenser à nos récents propos échangés… C'est probablement de la folie, mais vous êtes le seul choix qui s'impose. Malgré les incertitudes c'est vous que je veux.

- Mais vous m'avez Watson, sourit le détective. Depuis le début. »

S'interrompant, il fit mine de quémander un nouveau baiser, que Watson lui refusa pourtant en s'éloignant légèrement.

« - Non, Holmes. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de temps. Pour l'instant je préfèrerais que notre relation reste identique à ce qu'elle est depuis trois ans. »

Holmes contempla alors leurs mains jointes, puis son ami toujours agenouillé devant lui et ne put retenir un léger rire satisfait. Ces petits détails étaient la preuve que leur relation avait déjà irrémédiablement changé, quoi qu'en pense Watson. Pourtant, ne voulant brusquer son compagnon après pareille déclaration, il décida de garder ses réflexions pour lui-même une fois n'est pas coutume. Il se contenta de serrer davantage la main de Watson dans la sienne en un geste équivoque.

« - Nous ferons selon vos désirs, conclut-il avec sagesse.

- Pour autant, sachez que si un jour vous décidez de me quitter, je ferai de votre vie un enfer. Et je suis médecin je vous rappelle, vous faire souffrir ne me sera pas bien difficile. »

Nullement impressionné, Holmes prit au contraire cette menace pour une façon maladroite de dire "Je vous aime". Il trouva cela parfait, lui-même n'étant définitivement nullement porté sur le sentimentalisme à outrance.

« - J'en prends bonne note, dit-il finalement, dissimulant difficilement le sourire satisfait qui ne demandait qu'à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Mais ce genre de traitement que vous me promettez n'irait-il pas à l'encontre de votre serment d'Hippocrate ?

- Holmes…, soupira Watson en se relevant. Je viens, de façon maladroite je vous l'accorde, de vous faire part de mon désir de me lier à vous, ne croyez-vous pas que ce genre de traits d'esprit est un peu déplacé dans ce contexte ?

- Eh bien vous l'avez dit, vous ne voulez pas que les choses changent, s'amusa Holmes avec un bref haussement d'épaules. »

Même s'il ne savait pas encore comment il parviendrait à gérer ses choix, Watson comprit à cet instant qu'il avait définitivement pris la plus sage des décisions. Le temps le lui démontrerait.

« - Merci Holmes, dit-il avec tendresse. A présent je dois rejoindre mon cabinet. Je vous dis à ce soir.

- Mon lit vous sera ouvert, lança Holmes avec malice. » »

Le médecin étouffa un couinement et c'est le feu aux joues qu'il quitta la pièce, terriblement impatient pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps d'y revenir ensuite.

THE END.


End file.
